


ghost rule

by pitoumugis



Series: oumota week 2018 [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monsters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:32:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitoumugis/pseuds/pitoumugis
Summary: Kaito addresses the elephant in the room— or rather, the poltergeist in the classroom.





	ghost rule

**Author's Note:**

> for oumota week day 3- lies/honesty! Which one did I go with? Hmmmmm a little of both!
> 
> I mean to write something for yesterday but I couldnt come up with anything sorry T0T...
> 
> Anyway please enjoy this oneshot I wrote of mine and my friend's monster au!!! I'd like to write the whole thing out one day, but right now my main focus is on Grey Area...
> 
> Uhhmmmmm sorry for throwing everyone into the middle of this au with like no context HJABHDBHJAWhWD please enjoy

Kaito watches as the piece of chalk falls off the blackboard ledge, seemingly all on it’s own. The teacher’s head turns towards it with confusion, and he bends down to place it back on the ledge, only for it to fall off again. This goes on a few more times, a couple giggles spreading throughout the class as it continues. Tenko hisses something under her breath and the chalk finally stops falling.

Instead, the blinds on the window fall down with a smack, causing a few students to jolt. Had Kaito not been used to this crap by now, he probably would’ve too.

A few students whisper to each other over the most recent disturbance, before the class  _finally_ ends. Kaito pushes up from his desk with purpose and strides over to Tenko. She gives him a look that says ‘ _I’m disappointed but not surprised_ ’ and honestly, Kaito can relate.

He gives her a nod in greeting and leans on the desk next to her, waiting for the last of the students to trickle out of the room.

As soon as they do, both doors to the classroom slide shut, one after the other.

“What have we said about fucking around during class?” Kaito asks once both doors are closed.

Instantly, a pale figure with dark hair appears before them, an innocent smile on his lips as he floats in the air in front of the two. “I just thought that, since class was _soooo_ boring, I’d spice things up a little! You’re welcome, by the way.”

Kaito sighs. “If it’s so boring, Ouma, you don’t need to be here.” He says. “You’re dead. You can go wherever you want.”

Beside him, Tenko winces.

Kokichi’s smile drops. “ _Fine_ , that was a little lie— It’s less boring here cause you idiots are around to mess with.” He sighs, looking at his nails. Then, he perks up with a smirk. “Oops, but that's a lie too!”

Before either can reply, the door to the classroom slides open, and Kokichi is instantly gone from sight. A little redheaded girl walks in without hesitation, the door sliding closed behind her all on it’s own with a single wave of her hand.

“Yumeno-san!” Tenko smiles, waving at the girl.

Kaito gives her a nod. “Hey, Yumeno.”

Himiko hums in reply, and with another wave of her hand she pulls out a chair and sits next to Tenko.

The air next to Kaito grows cold as Kokichi re-appears beside him. “Oh so _I_ can’t haunt the classroom, but _Yumeno-chan_ can use magic to open doors and pull out chairs for herself?!” He complains. “This is ghost discrimination!”

“ _Yumeno-san_ doesn’t use magic in front of the whole class.” Tenko retorts.

“Usually,” Kaito hastily adds.

Tenko shoots him a glare.

Kaito coughs. “Look, Ouma, just—” He sighs. “Can you just stop fucking around in class? There’s enough humans out there suspecting the supernatural already,”

“It’s a pain,” Himiko mumbles.

Kokichi floats in front of them, pouting. “If you guys don’t want me around, then just say so!” He shouts, before disappearing again.

Himiko sighs. “He’s so overdramatic...”

Tenko sighs, a frustrated yet worried expression on her face. “He’ll be back.”

Kaito stares off into the space Kokichi had just been occupying. He nods slowly. “Yeah, he’s always disappearing like this, y’know?” He huffs a short laugh. “He’s ridiculous.” Kaito says, more fondly than he intended.

Tenko and Himiko share a look.

Kaito looks between the two of them, confused. “What?”

“Nothing, just that Momota-san is really dense.” Tenko says, rising from her seat.

Kaito starts. “Hey, what the hell does that mean?!”

“Come on, Yumeno-san, let’s go home!”

“Chabashira!”

 

* * *

 

It’s one of those days Kaito decides to walk home from school instead of taking the train— The weather is nice, and he’s lost in his thoughts as he walks throughout the town. As he gets closer to his neighborhood, the amount of people wandering around becomes sparse, and he finds himself walking down the street alone.

He stops in front of a stone staircase, almost completely blocked by plants growing over it. _Should I give Shuichi a visit today?_  Kaito wonders, looking up through the trees into the forest that surrounds the town. _It seems like he’s been pretty busy lately..._

A cool breeze blows him by, and it immediately brings his mind to Kokichi, thinking back to when they first met. The ghost had shown up in their class one day without warning. Tenko seemed to know him, but she never brought it up and neither did they.

Suddenly, a chill runs up his spine, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He growls and turns around, scanning the area. Seeing no one, he hesitantly calls out; “Ouma?”

“ _Boo!_ ”

Kaito jolts and his head snaps upward, and with wide eyes he finds Kokichi floating above him. The ghost laughs and floats down in front of the boy. “Damnit, Ouma, what the hell?!” Kaito bites.

Kokichi gives him his usual shit-eating grin. “Wow, even after all this time, Momota-chan is still such a scaredy-cat!” He teases. “Or scaredy-dog?” He amends with a tilt of his head.

Kaito swats at the air where Kokichi floats, only brushing through cold air. “Fuck off, dude. What’re you even doing here? Following me home?”

“Don't be so full of yourself, Momota-chan,” Kokichi rolls his eyes. “I had business in the area.”

Kaito raises an eyebrow. “You’re a ghost, what kind of business could you possibly have?”

Kokichi frowns. “Just because I’m dead doesn’t mean my work is done.” He huffs. “I still have unfinished business, y’know. That’s kinda _why_ I’m a ghost, stupid.”

Kaito swallows. “What... What kind of unfinished business?”

“Oh, _you know_ ,” Kokichi gives Kaito a wink. “Well, okay, I’ll let you in on the secret;” He waves Kaito closer.

Kaito gives him a dubious look, before hesitantly leaning in.

Kokichi grins. “So, I’m actually in the process of raising an army of monsters to take over the _whooooole_   world! I was just out recruiting around here,” He stage-whispers. “Our latest initiate is a _dullahan_!”

Kaito swats at him again, but this time Kokichi dodges by leaning away. “That was a fucking lie, right?”

“Ya got me!” Kokichi laughs. “Yeppers, that was a total lie! I’m actually visiting my old friends and family from when I was alive. I’m letting them know I’m watching over them by setting the curtains on fire! But that’s a lie too.”

_He’s always like this— don't let it get to you_. Kaito pinches the bridge of his nose in irritation. “Ouma, you...” He sighs, looking up at the ghost. Kokichi smiles and waits expectantly for him to continue. “How did you,” Kaito gestures vaguely. “Y’know.”

Kokichi bursts into laughter. “Wow, Momota-chan!” He cries. “You always bluntly say how I’m dead, yet now you have to dance around it? Jeez, I’m not gonna burst into tears or anything, stupid!”

“Shut up!” Kaito retorts indignantly, cheeks pink. “Shut— Ouma— ... How’d you die?”

Instantly, Kokichi begins wailing, tears streaming down his pale face. “I-I-I-It was so— s-so _HORRIBLE_!” He cries.

“Oh, fucking piss off!” Kaito snarls, turning around to keep walking. Kokichi stops crying and flies over his head, hanging upside-down in his face.

“Waaaait, wait, wait!” Kokichi laughs. “It was just a joke! Jeez, are all werewolves so short-tempered? You and Chabashira-chan both seem to have that trait down!”

Kaito frowns at him. “Well?” He prompts, raising an eyebrow.

Kokichi grins wider. “I was caught in this _huuuuuuuuuge_ nuclear explosion watching mothman emerge from the—”

“Can you please just fucking tell me the truth for once?!” Kaito snaps. “God, it’s like— You and Chabashira both know what happened and I’m the only one left out of the fucking loop! What the hell is so important that you both need to keep it from me?!”

Kokichi’s smile drops, and he floats down upright in front of Kaito.

“Well,” he says. “Why don’t you ask Chabashira-chan then?”

And with that, he disappears.

Kaito scowls at the air. His mood ruined, he walks home with his shoulders hunched.

 

Sitting on the thick branch of a nearby tree, Kokichi watches him go with a frown. _I wonder if Chabashira-chan will tell him?_ He wonders, thinking back to the night.

Hunters, a high-tension situation, an axe coming down, and a single, split-second decision made in a panic, throwing his body over the unconscious werewolf before—

Kokichi squeezes his eyes shut.

He has work to do.


End file.
